If You Cold Only See
by Rain L Writer
Summary: I lost her once, she ran and was lost...
1. Party at First

It started calm, no harm, nothing big. I had invited Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and Kankuro over. The girls were at Ino's for the night. Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Kiba, and Choji were all on missions.

Then Kankuro started a game and it got a bit crazy, just some jokes and stuff about the others. I never rally wanted to join in but they forces me. Well i guess life will bring meany surprises...

~Neji

* * *

Party at first... (Nejis pov)

We all were scattered around my room, Just finished the quickest game of monopoly in the history of the world. -Shikamaru won.- Sasuke bright some coke in and set it on the desk. Kankuro was playing with some finger puppets he found in my closet, Shino and Shikamaru were sitting on the bed, i was leaning agents the wall drinking some coke.

"What now?" The bored puppet-master asked. This was a vary interesting party -NOT!- If Naruto was here or maybe Kiba or... Lee (god kill me) then there may be something to do other than sitting around and watching the others sitting around.

"I don't know..." We all sighed. This is going to be a long night.

"Wheres Naruto, Kiba, or Lee when you need them?" Shikamaru mumbled. Him saying that means its a rally boring party... To think that we only had this 'party' because they were away from town.

"Why don't we make impressions of people?" Kankuro asked. We all looked at him.

"Like what?" I asked. He stood up and crossed his arms.

He gave an evil glare and said, "I'm Gaara and you cant touch me because my demon protects me." It sounded sorta funny the way he put it. But it was all true put together,

"Then how come Naruto beat the shit out of you?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"No comment..." He mumbled. They cleared the center of the room and put the game away and opened the window. Kankuro jumping around.

"Lets do the girls." Shikamaru said. No one said anything at first.

"All right I'll start." Puppet man said standing in the middle of the room. I was in the same spot, Shikamaru was laying on the bed, Shino and Sasuke were against the window wall. "I'm Temari!" Kankuro said talking as close to a girl as he cold get. "I have these four rally weird ponytails and a giant fan I can whack people with!"

Shikamaru through a pillow at him and got up. "What a drag..." He mumbled. "I'm Ino, so much better than Sakura! I don't know why I fight with her, she's my best friend!" He squealed, I smirked a bit. "I'm so much better than her!"

"Pig!" Sasuke joined in.

"Forehead!"

"I'm Sakura and way better than Ino!" Sasuke walked into the center of the room. "My pink hear is odd but I don't care!"

"You are not better than me!"

"Am too! And Sasuke will never go out with someone like you!" We all laughed and they sat against the bed.

Shino steeped into the center of the room. "I-I'm H-Hinata a-a-a-and... oh my god i-is t-that N-Nar..." He 'fainted.'

"Go Shino!" Kankuro cheered.

"Common Neji." Sasuke said.

"I'd rather not." I said.

"Neji, Neji, Neji,Neji,Neji!" They chanted. Kankuro dragged me to the center of the room.

"Fine..." I grumbled. "I'm Tenten, my hears always in 2 buns on top of my head. And I have perfect aim!" I took out a kuni and through it at Kankuro, missing my a few inches.

"I do not throw like that!" someone yelled.

"Tenten!" Someone else harshly yelled.

"Shit!" Shikamaru said. Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped out the window. A few minutes later they came back in with a bracelet. "They weren't there..." I looked at the bracelet.

"Hinata's..." Shino and I mummered.

The rest of the night was slow, and quiet. No one rally wanted to do anything...

**Well I went through it again, its a little longer and 90% of the words were checked. Tell me if I missed anything and I'll go through and try to fix it.**


	2. Black Rose

A few days after it happened. I ran into someone at Inos' flower shop. She was looking at the roses. She had a hood on so i didn't see much of her but on the back of her hoody was a _**black rose**_.

Inos dad came out from the back room and looked at the girl. "Ino, time to get back to work." The girl stood up and nodded.

~Shikamaru

* * *

Black Rose (Neji's pov)

(flash back)

_Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped out the window. a few Minuet's laughter they came back in with a bracelet. "They weren't there..." I looked at the bracelet. _

_"Hinatas..." Shino and I murmured._

_The rest of the night was slow, and quiet. No one rilly wanted to do anything..._

(Now!)

It's been a week sense the incident... All the boys were hanging out at a club. The mangier came onto the stage, "Hows' everyone tonight?" He asked, There was an uproar. "That rocks, do you wanna no something else that rocks?" They screamed yes and Sasuke hit Naruto on the head. "Y'all right! Lets welcome our guest performers _**BLACK ROSE!**_"

Five girls stepped onto the stage. They all had the same outfits black hoodies (2 without sleeves the other 3 without) and jean shirts with black leggings under. There shews were black ninja shews. "Hows everyone tonight?" A girl with short brown (with red highlights) asked. They shouted good. "That's good." she looked back at the band. there was 2 blonds with red highlights the one with sleeves holding a Base guitar, the one without sleeves was at the drum set. The girl at the piano had purple hair and red highlights, and the last girl held the guitar she had pink hair with red highlights. Then the song started.

"Just talk yourself up, And tear yourself down  
You ripped through one wall, Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem? You've got a lot of nerve"

I could swear she's staring at me... More like glaring but still...

"What'd you think I would say? You can't run away, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say? You can't run away, you can't run away  
You wouldn't"

She smirked a bit .

"I never wanted to say this, You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith, And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

"I'm not so naive, My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fly shy, Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up, You'll get what you deserve

"What'd you think I would say?, You can't run away, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say? You can't run away, you can't run away  
You wouldn't"

There's something familiar about her...

"I never wanted to say this ,You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,

"And then you just threw it away, You threw it away

"You were finished long before, We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now

"I never wanted to say this, You never wanted to stay well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

"I never wanted to say this, You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away"

They walked off stage,Sasuke motioned me and Shikamaru out. We followed him over to the ally. Just as we stopped the back door opined and the band steeped out. "Oh look some lost puppies. What should we do Tema?" The bernet asked.

"Put them in a pound like any other dog we run across." The drummer said.

"Or leave them on the street and let the dog hunters Handel it." The pinket said.

"Or kill them on the spot." The piano player said starting to walk off. "Have fun!"

"I'm with him." The drummer said. "Have fun!" She ran after the other girl.

"Lets just make them suffer. Maybe put them in the hospital for a wile." The blond said.

"Yeah, lets." The pinket said walking towards Sasuke. The blond stepped at Shikamaru, and the bernet looked at me.

"This is for braking my heart..."

**Cliffhanger**

**I think I got most everything fixed from before just tell me if I missed anything at all. Thanks ^_^**


	3. Long time No See?

Shino and I walked out of the club to see Shikamaru, and Sasuke running down the street.  
~Kankuro

* * *

Long Time No See? (Shikamaru's pov)

"Lazy Ass Get Up!" Mom called. It had been a year sense the girls left. Tsunadi sent them all on some sort of training mission in the water fall village. I stared at the sealing knowing that if i didn't get up mom would come beat the shit out of me.

~flash back~

_**She started walking turds me. "You lazy bastard." She said before kicking me in the gut."I never thought you, of all people could be so ignorant." I blocked a punch and held her wrist.**_

_**"You would have never herd it if you weren't spying on us. Ino." She hit my jaw. "And weren't you and the rest of the girls at your house for the night?" She didn't answer. "So why were you outside Neji's window?" She murmured something.**_

_**"You best run. You know what I can and will do." With that I ran.**_

~now~

Mom dragged me out of the room and down the stares. "Tsunadi summoned you! Now get going!" She pushed me out the door. On the way there I saw Kiba and Naruto talking in the Roman shop. I walked into the hocagi tower and walked into her room.

"Nara, I have a mission for you, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji as soon as he gets back."

"Kay..."

"It's escorting a vary famous band from Suna to here." She handed me a folder. "You're responsible for the drummer." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Naruto and Kiba and Sasuke walked in. "Here's your assignment, Shikamaru's leader. Dismissed!" They each took a folder and we left.

"Apparently Neji already knows about it."Sasuke muter.

"Whatever..." I mumbled. Naruto was quiet, has been ever since the girls left. And Kiba became more... connected with his dog. Neji was waiting at the gate.

"Lets get this over with." He said. The same old (before chunnin exams) Neji. **(AN~this is before Sasuke leaves)**

By the time we reached Suna Sasuke and me were relieved to here words. I saw Gaara talking to Kankuro near the gate and walked over to them. "Nara, you haven't been here in a wile." Gaara said, i shrugged it off. They took us to the kazikahi tower. Everyone but Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke and me sat. "After Temari and the girls came here the city has been at a Bliss! There are concerts nearly every weekend. There worn." Kankuro said.

"So Temari... Sakura, Ino... Hinata and Tenten are here?" Sasuke asked quietly so the others wouldn't here.

"Yeah. There who you guys are taking back to Kinohi." Gaara answered.

"Maybe things will go back to normal with Neji, Kiba and Naruto." Kankuro said.

"Whats wrong with them?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto doesn't talk much and hes not always getting into trouble." Sasuke said.

"Kiba only talks to his dog. And Nejis doesn't even say hn anymore." I finished.

"Wow, looked like he's secluding himself from the world." Someone said. I looked over to see Temari. "Hay pineapple."

"Hi." I said.

"Run...! It's the Human ice cube." A bernet said quietly looking at Neji.

"Tenten shut up." Ino said.

"That's okay the Human ice cube's your guard ten" Sasuke said. She glared at him, then Neji, then Gaara and walked away.

"Tenten wight!" Hinata ran after her. Neji looked over then back at the ground.

"Is that Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Why isn't he over here? Or all happy?"

"Long story." I said.

**Better? Need's more? Tell me pleas ^_^**


	4. A Concert To Rember

it was there last concert here in Suna... Wow!  
~Gaara

* * *

A concert to rember (Nejis pov)

(AN: Tenten: Alex; Ino: Sky; Sakura: Em; Hinata: Lexy; Temari: Bre; Shikamaru: J.R)

Tenten and her grope stood on stage. Temari at drums, Ino on piano, Sakura on back, Hinata and Tenten at guitar. Everone had a mike.

(Tenten)

She s going out to forget they were together

All that time he was taking her for granted

She wants to see if there s more than he gave she s looking for

(Tenten and Ino)

He calls her up

He s trippin on the phone now

He doesn t want her out there

And alone now

He knows she s movin it

Knows she s using it

Now he s losing it

She don t care

(All)

Everybody put up your hands

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

Feel the beat now

If you ve got nothing left

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love Back it up now

You've got a reason to live

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

Feelin' good now

Don t be afraid to get down

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

(Tenten)

He was always giving her attention

Looking hard to find the things she mentioned

He was dedicated

By most suckers hated

That girl was fine

But she didn t appreciate him

(Tenten and ino)

She calls him up

She s tripping on the phone now

He had to get up

And he aint comin home now

He s tryin' to forget her

That s how he got with her

When he first met her

When they first got together

(Hinata, Sakura and Temari)

Everybody put up your hands

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

Feel the beat now

If you've got nothing left

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

Back it up now

You got a reason to live

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

Feelin' good now

Don t be afraid to get down

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

(Temari)

to the beat to the beat to the beat

(Sakura)

You got nothing to lose

Don t be afraid to get down

(Tenten and Ino)

We break up

It s something that we do now

Everyone has got to do it sometime

It s okay,let it go

Get out there and find someone

(Tenten and sakura)

It s too late to be trippin' on the phone here

Get off the wire

You knew everything was good here

Stop what you re doin'

You don t wanna ruin the chance that you've got to find a new one

(All)

Everybody put up your hands

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

Feel the beat now

If you got nothing left

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

Back it up now

You got a reason to live

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love

Feelin' good now

Don t be afraid to get down

Say I don t wanna be in love,

I don t wanna be in love...!

"Y'all right everone If you give a shout out maby just maby we can get J.R. out here to sing a little something with me!" Tenten smerked. There was a loud uproar and Shikamaru hopped on stage. (The other boys accept Sasuke thinking WTF)

(Shikamaru)

I wanted you to know that

I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and

I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

(Tenten and Shikamaru)  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don t feel right when you re gone away

(Shika)

You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

(Ten)

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There s so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

(Ten and Shika)

Cause I m broken when I'm open

And I don t feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don t feel right when you re gone away

(All)

Cause I m broken when I'm open

And I don t feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don t feel right when you re gone away.

(Ten and Shika)

Cause I m Broken when I m lonesome

And I don t feel right when you re gone.

(Shika)

You gone away, you don t feel me here anymore

Temari and Tenten switched places and another song started.

(Temari)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where

I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(S)Wake me up

(T)(Wake me up inside)

(S)I can't wake up

(T)(Wake me up inside)

(S)Save me

(T)(Call my name and save me from the dark)

(S)Wake me up

(T)(Bid my blood to run)

(S)I can't wake up

(T)(Before I come undone)

(S)Save me

(T)(Save me from the nothing I've become)

(Temari)

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(S)Wake me up

(T)(Wake me up inside)

(S)I can't wake up

(T)(Wake me up inside)

(S)Save me

(T)(Call my name and save me from the dark)

(S)Wake me up

(T)(Bid my blood to run)

(S)I can't wake up

(T)(Before I come undone)

(S)Save me

(T)(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
Bring me to life

(S)I've been living a lie There's nothing inside

(T)Bring me to life

(Tem)  
Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

(S)All this time,

I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

(T)I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(S)Without thought,

without voice,

without a soul

(T)Don't let me die here

(S)There must be something more

(T)Bring me to life

(S)Wake me up

(T)(Wake me up inside)

(S)I can't wake up

(T)(Wake me up inside)

(S)Save me

(T)(Call my name and save me from the dark)

(S)Wake me up

(T)(Bid my blood to run)

(S)I can't wake up

(T)(Before I come undone)

(S)Save me

(T)(Save me from the nothing I've become)

(S)I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

(T)Bring me to life

Tenten and Temari switchid agene "All right R.J.! how about your fave?" A new song started.

(Shikamaru)

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

(All)

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

(Shikamaru)

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

(All)

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

(Shika and Tenten)

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think About me,

Do you know

(All)

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me

(Ten)I hate

(Shika)You hate

(Ten)I hate

(Shika)You love me

(Shika)

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you


	5. it wont let me use the real chap name

Spying can be so much fun! I didn't catch much of there conversation but this is what I did...

~Naruto

* * *

... (Nejis pov)

I looked at her, she stared back. It has been like this for the past hour waiting for the others to return. "For the last time Hyuga! What Do You Want?"

I smirked leaning back against the wall and closing my eyes. "Do I have to want something?" It was simple and something that would get on her nerves. "A year gone and you haven't changed at all."

"You wanna bet?" She growled lowly.

Konoha for a few more years." I looked up at the sky. Not a single bird... What else do you expect from Sana? to returning trip with Gui and they wont be training"Lee wanted me to tell you that he's gone on a

"Wow I think you're becoming more and more like Shikamaru." I looked at her. She was twirling something between her fingers.

"Me? Like Shikamaru?" I thought about it. "Yeah I guess so." She had a smirk on her face.

"Looks like were not the only ones here." I spotted chackra on the roof... Three people. "Ino, Kiba you two are horrible at hiding your chackra. Sasuke you're not even trying. Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Shika are the best up there. They all jumped down.

"Wheres Hinata?" Naruto asked. She walked over. "Lets go!" We left.

**Still too short? I can't think of anything to put there so it'll have to do for now.**


	6. Onward for tomorrow

Three days past yesterday is two days from today and a day from tomorrow.

~Gaara

Onward for tomorrow (Narutos' pov)

It's been nearly a month sense the girls returned. I haven't seen much of them. Ero-sunnin has been training me... allot! Today I had the day off considering I have a mission tomorrow and Tsunade wants me to rest some... I looked up at the sky with Shikamaru. He seamed lost in thought so I didn't bother talking.

Some birds flew by. I closed my eyes. "Naruto...?" Shikamaru asked. I peeked over at him.

"What?"

"Why aren't you training with Jiraiya?"

"Tsunadi gave me the day off, I have a mission tomorrow." He nodded and looked back at the sky. I closed my eyes again.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" **Wow that's getting annoying.**"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" (X100000000000 more)

"Will you shut up!" I yelled. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Mutch better...

"Naruto?" Someone asked. I peeked open my eyes and saw Hinata.

"Hn...?"

"That was rude." I rolled my eyes. "I was trying to talk to Shikamaru."

"That wasn't talking that was saying his name repeatedly for about five minuets..." I sat up. "Later Shikamaru." I walked to the stairwell and started down.

"What happend to him?" Hinata asked. "He use to be nice and hyperactive."

"I don't know, hes been like that ever sense he returned from a Mission after you left."

"I Liked the old Naruto better..."

-Later that day-

I was sitting in a tree in the park. "Naruto?" A girl asked. I looked down and saw Hinata. "Can I come up?"

"I don't care..." She climbed up and sat next to me.

"What happened to the happy kid I grew up with?" She asked quietly. I looked at her.

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Oh... okay..." She started climbing back down. "Uh... Naruto... The longer you hold it it, the more it will change you. Soon you'll end up like Neji before the chunnin exams..." She started walking away. I thought about that for a moment.

"Wait! Hinata!" I jumped down and ran over to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you... like to get Ramon with me?" I asked. She smiled kindly.

"Of coarse." I led her to the Ramon shop. We ordered some Ramon and sat at a both.

**Still short in my opinion...**


	7. one step forword three stepps back

I thought about what Hinata told me and its true. The more you linger in the past the harder life becomes... I hope Tenten sees this...

~Naruto

* * *

One steep foreword, Three steps back (Nejis' pov)

Somehow I had got Tenten to talk to me. How is the thing I don't know... We were sitting in her room talking about what happened after she left. Her rooms changed a lot. The color is red and brown and had a tun of guitars hanging on it. "We gave up on kinochi." She told me earlier that day. "It was to much work and we couldn't do much unless there was a mission."

"So you became a band?" I asked, She nodded. "How did Tsunade react?"

"She suggested it..." I say tears fall down her cheek. I rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned into my chest and cried.

.

"Hay Neji?" I looked at my panda friend. "That night when we left... why did you look so hurt?" The song on the radio changed to Come back to me by Akon.

_Going crazy my heart is breaking  
I can't sleep at all_

"I never meant to hurt you..." I looked away from her. "I didn't want to do what they had me do..."

_Trying to get through this  
Don't know how I'll do this_

One of her hands rested on my chest and I looked into her dark brown orbs.

_I know that I only got my self to blame (only got myself to blame)_

"I'm sorry..." I whisper.

_But that doesnt help to ease the pain (doesn't help to ease the pain)_

"Its' okay..." She whisper back.

_I'll just die if I can't see your face_

She smiled softly.

_Until you come back  
I can't breath_

I smiled back...

_Until you come back  
I got no reason_

_Got my heart, my heart down on it's knees  
I still need you beside me_

_Now it's morning  
Your still gone and  
I still reach for you (still reach for you)_

We slowly leaned towards each other...

_Don't know how to  
Live without you  
I will, I can take back all the hurt I've caused  
(take back all the hurt I've caused)_

"Tenten!" Sakura barged into the room. We both blushed and looked away from each other.

_If I could give back all the love I lost  
(give back all the love I lost)  
The price I pay is just to high of a cost yea_

"Did I interrupt something?"

_Until you come back  
I can't breath_

"Uh... no..." Tenten said shyly.

_Until you come back  
I got no reason_

"...Tenten I need to steal you!" Sakura grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. "Sorry Neji!"

_Got my heart, my heart down on it's knees  
I still need you beside me_

_Please forgive me (forgive me)_

_If we had one more chance in your life (one more chance in your life)_

_Till your with me_

_I'll be half a life until you come back (back back)_

I sighed and laid back on the bed.

_Until you come back  
I can't breath_

_Until you come back  
I got no reason_

_Got my heart, my heart down on it's knees  
Cause I need you beside me_

_Until you come back  
I can't breath_

_Until you come back  
I got no reason_

_Got my heart, my heart down on it's knees  
I still need you beside beside beside beside me..._

I was nearly asleep when the door opened. "Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Hn...?" My eyes were closed. Lips gently pressed against mine. I pulled her closer to me and she giggled.

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after.


	8. If you could only see

Oh shit

~Kiba

* * *

If you could only see (Nejis pov)

"Hyuga Neji!" Tenten yelled at me, from across the room.

"Ten I'm right here." She looked at me then smiled.

"I love you." She poked my chest.

"I love you to?" She giggled.

"How much?" I pressed my lips against hers.

"How much?" I asked her...

* * *

**If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me**

**Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size**

**Sayin you love but you dont  
You give your love but you wont**

**If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me**

**Seems the road less traveled  
Shows happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
Thats what you gotta do**

**Sayin you love but you dont  
You give your love but you wont  
Youre stretching out your arms to something thats just not there  
Sayin you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can**

**If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me**

**Sayin you love but you dont  
You give your love but you wont  
Sayin you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can**

**If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me**

* * *

"So?" She asked running a brush through her hair. "Like it?"

"Loved it." I stood behind her and rapped my arms around her wast. She put her hair up and we left the house.

It was noon and we were walking through the park. "Look out!" Someone called. There was a large explosion. Tenten ran off.

"Tenten?" I called out, running after her. She was fast. I had to use Byakugan to keep an eye on her.

Then she was gone.

A scream had me running faster. Near a pond a man held Tenten. "Pathetic..." He set her down. "A little girl?" A kuni was in his hand and he jammed it into her.

Time slowed as she fell.


	9. Read Plz

Hay guys, it's Rain. I know that the ending of this is confusing but that's how it's meant to be.

Thank you all for the reviews and all that have read this.

I want to know If you all want sequel to this? Review or pm me to let me know, and if yes give me some Ideas for it and a name.

TY all for reading this ^_^


End file.
